Girl Meets StoryBrooke
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Author's Notes: What if Maya had magic and everyone close to her knew? What if she only met Henry in her dreams? Let's say Henry is 14 right now in season Four and Maya is around the same age. Victoria Malloy is the Co-writer
1. Chapter 1

**_Girl Meets StoryBrooke_**

 ** _By_**

 ** _TheOcrayne15_**

 ** _Part One_**

 ** _Author's Notes: What if Maya had magic and everyone close to her knew? What if she only met Henry in her dreams? Let's say Henry is 14 right now in season Four and Maya is around the same age. Thank you Victoria Malloy for the idea because I were never have thought of it_**

 **Part One**

 ** _Maya didn't want to admit it but she has dreams of a town called Storybrooke and every night by the Park ever since she Twelve years old, she met up with Henry._**

 ** _Tonight was no different as Henry in his dream was on top of the clubhouse and Ms. Hart was able to fly up there._**

 ** _"Maya..." Henry notice and the blonde said, "Hi." She notices that he was not very happy right now and he responded by saying, "I'm glad your here."_**

 ** _Maya realizes it was cold and spoke up about it as the boy told her, "It's me. My mother Regina..." "The woman who was the Evil Queen." Maya responded with and Henry nodded to her then said, "She might have lost Happily Ever After and doesn't want me to come back home."_**

 ** _"That's not right Henry you have to tell her you want to come back and break down the door," Maya told him and was sad. "I wish I could help you," Maya said to him and he held her hand. "You remind me a lot of both of my moms, it's hard for them to show emotion and..." Henry notice and Maya play hit him in the shoulder to say, "You just compare me to your moms."_**

 ** _"Sorry." Henry said to her and she responded, "I like coming here, I mean everyone I care about the people who are close to me but you really get it..." Henry shook his head and asked her, "Have you ever told anyone?"_**

 ** _"My mom and Riley knows about you." Maya said and Henry told her, "No one knows because I want to keep you safe."_**

 ** _"Dude I'm a badass." Maya said to him and he told her, "You're important to me." The blonde smiled and held him then the alarm clock rang as Katy knew what he was dreaming about. Maya looked at her mom with bed hair and asked, "Really?"_**

 ** _"I'm sorry, baby girl. How's Mr. Henry?" Katy asked and Maya responded, "I wish I could find him but I would screw that up." Her mother came and gave him a big hug then told her, "He's your soul mate Maya you'll find him."_**

 ** _Henry woke up and was going to take Maya's advice so walked downstairs with determination. "Kid, where you're going?" Emma asked and Henry simply said, "I'm talking to my mom Regina and I'm not quitting." Henry walked right out and Emma didn't stop his son except to give him a ride there then dropped it off._**

 _ **He knocked on the door and told her that he's going to away, Regina eventually let him in and they would reunion. It was funny but at the same time when Maya was walking with Riley, she felt this sensation hug her bestie and Riley would ask what that** was about but simply said, "Henry." Maya shook her head yes. _


	2. Bay Window activity

_Girl Meets StoryBrooke_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15 and Victoria Malloy_

 _Part Two_

 _"He really loves me?" Maya whispered to Riley. "Yes." Riley answered holding Maya's hand."I love him, I felt at piece and felt like I wasn't alone anymore. Life has always been my struggle, but Henry had fought to make me feel okay. In my heart I knew no one could really love me like you parents do" Maya replies. "You always know I'm here, but I also know Henry is too. Maya you don't have to hide anything any longer." Riley says hoping Maya would realize people cared. Maya continued to stared out the window letting silent tears fall down her checks finally not hiding my hurt inside anymore. "Riley I need Henry but the question is does he need me. I mean I'v always been the bad-ass rebel who cared less to what other people had to say about me, but I do. I heard things about me that felt like someone had stabbed me multiple times." Maya answers._

 _Maya closed her eyes tightly fighting the wicked voices that she hears. Henry always had held her close and whispered sweet things to her until the voices had stopped torturing her. The young blonde remembers that one night when her dad came home that only her mom knows about._

 _"He can't love someone as broken as me, this must be an act, why am I fooling myself?" Maya continued. "Maya why can't you let something good happen if your life." Riley answers. "Because they always end up leaving_ _ **and can't accept for who I am. I know I have these powers but I never asked for them...**_ _" Maya frowns._

 _Henry was a different type of light then her best friend Riley, because he made her heart refuse to stop beating_

 _"I remember when I wrote my father that letter and I wanted to know why he did what he did to me. I asked him why he left me, and if I did something wrong. I asked him if I deserved to feel like no one loved me, why he used to come home drunk and make me afraid of being home with him? He scared me, but I couldn't do anything._ _ **Except for one night when he cornered me and my hand shot out a fireball. I remember how I wanted to just make me feel how I felt and just threw things in my mind at him. My mother came home and soon couldn't believe it what I could do. I will forget the look on his Riles.**_ _" Maya says as tears start to trickle down her face. She felt those painful memories come right back to her. Riley never knew how violate her magic was when she was young until right now and grabbed a hold of her hand to know she was there for her._

 _"You don't need your father because you have Henry, me, and our friends, and my parents. You are worthy of love because I love you Maya! Henry loves you. What happened to you Maya? You were a little girl and because you are like my sister. I'm never afraird of you." Riley says trying to get her point across._

 _"You know I can't help but wonder how different me and Henry are." Maya says looking at Riley. "You are different but you complete each-other." Riley says. "The difference is Henry went to bed with a smile on his face. I went to bed wondering if my dad would come home and beat me after night or even be at the breakfast table in the morning. I will do anything for Henry not to get hurt because of me and if it means pushing him away then I have to do it no matter how much it hurts me." Maya cries. "And you know what I won't let you push him away. Because I'm thunder." Riley starts. "And I'm Lighting." Maya finishes. "And I will make sure you have your happy ending." Riley smile and they held each other close._

 _Later that night Maya couldn't sleep she never would sleep this early since her father left. "Riley Matthews! I am plagued by doubts!" Maya whisper shouts. Riley grunts and looks up to Maya with that 'this better be important' look. "Seriously get up! I gotta talk to you." Maya replies as Riley and she get up. "When good things happen... do they stay good... or does a little bit of good just bring a bigger disaster? Or how do you deal with a good thing? How?" Maya asks desperately. "Bay window right now!" Riley says yawning and the two young girls walked to the window._


	3. More to the story

_Girl Meets StoryBrooke_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _With the conception of Operation Moongoose offical Henry was a little troubled at the moment thinking of someone. "Henry what's wrong?" Regina asked and Henry told his mom, "Mom I've been having dreams lately."_  
 _Regina listened and wanted to know more what was going on, Henry told his mother about Maya and a brief outline of what there conversations are like._  
 _"Before you wanted to be good and I found my other Mom, I really thought I had no one to go to and then I found Maya in my dreams. She didn't have the best parents to go to and so we had something in coming." Henry said and Regina asked, "Do you know if this girl is real?"_  
 _"She lives in New York City around Brooklyn and went to John QUincy Middle School now she goes to the HIgh School." Henry said and Regina responded, "When you were with Emma for that year, do you remember seeing her?"_  
 _"We live in manatthan so they have a whole different school district then hers would be." Henry told his mother and Regina then for some reason asked, "Is she blonde?"_  
 _Henry stopped for a moment and nodded his head as Regina lean in to say, "If we are going to work OPeration Moongoose then it's only fair I tell you that I've had dreams of having a baby in my hands."_  
 _This threw Henry and responded by saying, "I thought you aren't able to have kids."_  
 _"THat's what I believed too and it's what led me to adopt you which is the greatest decision I ever made. The dream kept getting stronger and I still have no idea till now..." Regina said and Henry responded to that by saying, "One more thing Maya knows how to do magic."_  
 _Regina turned to Henry and she was alarmed then it occured to Henry the impossiblity._  
 _"It can't be possible..." Regina said and Henry responded, "I have to talk to her tonight..."_  
 _Katy Hart was worried about her heritage finally being revealed and hopefully won't wreck the life she was building with her daughter as well as Shawn._  
 _Her line of women aren't just from books but goes back to the middle ages... One simple potion may seemed like they could never have a child but what it does is speed up the process of pregnancy._  
 _Regina did have a daughter and she was Maya but then to make sure there was no away Cora could find her. Regina memory was wiped like it never happened and Katy great ancestory tied the child's life to there's through the years._  
 _So Tehcincally Katy is her mother but it came from Regina._


End file.
